Plano B
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Por que Nick disse sim a Lúcifer ficou bem claro... Está é uma pequena visão de algo mas por trás das desventurada morte de sua família. Nick e Lúcifer.


**Plano B**

**Pipe Creek – Delaware**

_- Nick... __Nick... – A voz chamou em um sussurro. Quando ele despertou, viu a figura de uma mulher com, o rosto encoberto pela escuridão_

– _Você está sonhando Nick. Mas não significa que isso não é real. _

_- Sara?..._

_- _Olha meu bebê! Olha que lindo!– O garotinho de não mais que seis meses, de perninhas e bracinhos gorduchos se contorcia rindo enquanto sua jovem mãe se deliciava em contemplá-lo.

_- Eu não sou sua esposa, Nick. Sou um anjo._

_- Anjo?_

Aqueles pequenos momentos no final do dia, quando a babá ia embora, após os afazeres domésticos eram sagrados e dedicados ao pequeno ser que viera para completar sua vida de casada.

_- Meu nome é Lúcifer._

_- Claro. Naturalmente... Pode me fazer um favor Satanás, de me lembrar de parar de beber antes de me deitar_

Não que não fosse feliz antes, isso não. Seu marido era simplesmente... Perfeito! Um homem carinhoso, marido dedicado, trabalhador incansável, pai amoroso.

_- Estou aqui por que você é especial, Nick. Há poucas... Muito poucas pessoas como você._

_- Verdade?_

Riu, pensando na maneira como seu filhinho podia arrancar um sorriso seu e do Nick, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis.

Como não amar uma criatura tão delicada e indefesa?

Sua vida estava perfeita e talvez nunca mais se sentisse tão feliz como agora.

Ergueu-se dando uma última olhada no filho.

- Durma com os anjos. – E saiu, soprando um beijo.

_- Você é um receptáculo. Um receptáculo, muito poderoso._

_- E isso significa o quê, exatamente?_

Deitada na cama, duas horas depois, Sara abriu os olhos, sonolenta.

Na penumbra do quarto o mostrador do rádio relógio marcava vinte e três horas. Pensou em se levantar e ligar para Nick, o jogo já deveria ter terminado.

_- Eu preciso ter o controle sobre sua mente e seu corpo. – Disse Lúcifer - Para ser honesto, provavelmente será desagradável para você... Mas é necessário._

Antes que tomasse qualquer atitude, sentiu que alguém se deitava ao seu lado e passava um braço pela sua cintura.

- Nick – suspirou feliz, se aconchegando mais ao corpo sólido – Como foi? Aposto como Lanny e Roger levaram você naquela espelunca do Sandy, de novo.

_- Está bem... Veja... Se para você tanto faz, eu gostaria de acordar agora. - Nick falou começando a se assustar._

_- Eu te disse, isso é real. – Lúcifer replicou._

Levou alguns minutos para sua mente registrar que a respiração forte, recebida em resposta não pertencia ao seu marido.

No momento em que soube que estava em perigo, com o coração acelerado, as mãos geladas e o corpo sem ação, sentiu a primeira das muitas estocadas atingindo sua barriga.

_- Não tema. – Ele disse sentando-se ao seu lado na cama - Essa escolha é sua... Você precisa me convidar para entrar._

_- Se é que isso é real, o que não é, mas supondo que seja... Por que eu faria isso? – Nick perguntou encarando agora assustado o dito anjo._

Sentindo uma sucessão de golpes frios e certeiros, enquanto aquela mão grande e suja de algo com um cheiro doce e enjoativo tapava a sua boca, Sara lutava com todas as suas forças... Mas não era o bastante... Não foi o bastante... E enquanto sentia a faca cortar sua carne, entrando e saindo, quente e fria, só conseguia pensar no seu bebê indefeso, no quarto ao lado.

_- As pessoas me interpretam mal... Me chamam de Satanás e Diabo, mas... Sabe qual foi o meu crime? Eu amei a Deus demais.... E por isso Ele me traiu, me puniu. Assim como puniu a você._

O homem observou a mulher fatiada sobre a cama com a fúria e a alegria pelo dever cumprido exalando um cheiro acre por todos os seus poros. Levantando-se com vagar, afastou-se em direção a porta... Passos calmos e medidos... A faca em sua mão pingava pelo piso limpo e encerado de madeira...

No quarto ao lado o bebê começou a chorar.

_- Afinal, por que Deus ficou quieto quando aquele homem entrou na sua casa e retalhou sua família em suas camas? Só há duas respostas plausíveis, Nick... Ou Ele é sádico, ou simplesmente não está nem aí. _

Quando a última gota de sangue pingou na pequena taça, o assassino lançou a faca em direção ao berço ensangüentado, começando a recitar palavras tão baixas, quanto não era mais necessário. Quando calou, a superfície carmesim ondulou feliz.

_- Você está zangado... Tem todo direito de estar zangado... Eu também estou. É por isso que quero encontrá-Lo! Responsabilizá-Lo por suas ações! Só por que nos criou, não significa que possa nos usar como brinquedos! _

A face do homem se tornou repulsiva, seu sorriso de contentamento pela missão cumprida vil e seus olhos se tornaram negros como a noite.

- Está feito meu senhor. – A voz baixa e melódica fugia ao convencional para um demônio.

O sangue ondulou novamente, refletindo uma leve irritação, ou talvez preocupação.

- Só a mulher e a criança, mestre. Não toquei no marido... Esperei que ele saísse... Fiz assim como me ordenou.

_- Se eu te ajudar, você pode me trazer minha família de volta?_

_- Sinto muito. Não posso... Mas posso te dar a melhor alternativa... Foi Deus quem fez isso a você, Nick. E eu posso te dar justiça. Paz._

Nick chegou a sua casa uma hora depois, para se deparar com viaturas e policiais, gente aglomerada, fita amarela isolando os curiosos.

Viu quando enfermeiros saíram arrastando duas macas cobertas de tecido branco manchados de sangue. Um corpo maior e um tão pequeno que uma das macas parecia vazia.

_- Como vou saber se você fala a verdade?_

_- Por que ao contrário do que dizem, eu não minto. Não preciso mentir. O que eu preciso... É de você. Nick, eu preciso que você diga sim._

E ele gritou... Quando ele entendeu, ele gritou... Correu em direção aos corpos gritando... Foi detido por dois e três policiais e continuou a gritar em desespero, vendo incrédulo o corpo de sua mulher e filho ali tão próximos e para sempre perdidos.

Gritou até sua voz sumir... E continuaria gritando por toda a sua vida.

_**- Sim**__._


End file.
